


绒面摇椅

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 齐祖回到皇马的第一天，有球员主动要求与他谈话；齐祖的办公室一直有人使用。





	绒面摇椅

**Author's Note:**

> CP：齐达内x莫德里奇  
> 分级：NC-17

皇马人都知道，那个法国人——当然不是指卡里姆也不是指拉斐尔——辞职后，为了避免一些无伤大雅的不快和极其微妙的尴尬，大家都不约而同地用那个法国人来指代，那个法国人的办公室，自从去年6月之后就没人再动过。自他离开，不论是胡伦·洛佩特吉，还是圣地亚哥·索拉里，都没使用过那间屋子，他们偏好其他的房间，或者说，他们心照不宣地避开选择那儿，而十分有趣的是，法国人带走了个人物品，在那之后他的办公室却没有工作人员去清空。  
所以那张绒面椅子还依然安放在办公室的里间，一间被静音效果上佳的板材隔开的小屋子里。平放着，前两个赛季法国人工作累了又不愿意使用训练基地里的套房时，就会去那上面躺一会儿，有想要和他谈谈，但是不愿意让在基地里乱窜的记者、以及可能会向媒体透露基地里发生的一切的工作人员（当然包括队友）发现的球员，也会去那里间，毕竟单反的镜头再长，戳不进不透光的门里。  
那是一张很舒服的躺椅，撤开用来固定底座的支架，就成了一张摇椅，齐达内深知如何安抚那些始终处于竞争对抗的紧张情绪之中的球员，冷静能让沟通的双方更好地理解对方真实的语意。用他那无可辩驳的话说，他也是从球员过来的（而且是世界上最顶尖的球员之一，有些语境下那个之一也可以去掉），当然知道球员的脑子里在想什么。可是椅子毕竟始终只是一把椅子，比起人类精神中的那超乎想象韧劲儿还是差一些，无论如何强求它去承载多于一个成年人的体重，那也实在是有些过分了。不过，任何时刻躺在那上面玩手机都是合时宜的行为，玩手机到忘记时间也没有关系，如此，方不辜负这么一张好椅子。齐达内打开那扇门，一声“啊哟”跟在手机砸鼻梁上的动静，他能看见等在小屋里的人从椅子上坐起来，捏着微微发烫的扁平电子产品，在迷茫、慌张的神情消散之后，面庞重新被彼此都熟悉的笑容覆盖上。  
“我来晚了三分钟。”时隔十个月，重新执掌起银河战舰帅印的齐内丁·齐达内，在回到巴尔德贝巴斯的第一天，就如同一匹尽职尽责的雄狮，仔仔细细里里外外地视察了训练场，那是他的领地他的王国，在一切尘埃落定，他才回到他的办公室。克罗地亚人得到确切的消息没多久，便预约了单独面谈的时间，“我带回来了一些新玩具，就当做是礼物吧，我想说不定会有人喜欢。不，应该说你们之中肯定会有人喜欢。”  
“我的手机告诉我您是准时的。”莫德里奇挥了挥手机，亮起来的屏幕上还保留着其所有者并不打算隐瞒消去浏览的痕迹，齐达内在一大串乱七八糟的点赞记录里准确地捕捉到了一连串关于他回归的帖子，他熟悉的、不熟悉的体育媒体为此事而撰写的专栏文章，混杂在一大片参加欧战的克罗地亚籍球员最新动态的帖子之间——马特奥·科瓦契奇在给卢卡发即时消息——卢卡没看到弹出来的消息框，掺杂着的还有篮球橄榄球和网球比赛的战报。这让法国人感到无比熟悉，也无比自在，就好像他并没有离开球队十个月之久，仿佛只是因为些许个人琐事请了十天的假，回到更衣室，就能看见卢卡·莫德里奇依然坐在十号柜子前低头玩手机，一如既往地按照充满个人色彩的步调生活着。  
一如既往。这间屋子里年长一些的那位足球先生思忖着，虽然人往往对一成不变的生活嗤之以鼻，虽然滚滚潮流都在呼唤着新意叫嚣着改变，然而始终坚持自己的节奏行事是一种格外浪漫而又少见的美德，他很庆幸能够在卢卡·莫德里奇的身上发现这种品质。当然，应该表达出的惊讶（其实……也并没有那么多）是不可省略的。  
“你得知道，或者你应该知道。我确实要找球员谈话，然而你的优先级从来都不是最高的。”关上了门，法国人即便在西班牙生活了那么多年，也无法抹去话音中的母语腔调，如同卢卡·莫德里奇无论什么时候说出的西语都带着克语那硬邦邦的发音，同为在西班牙安家落户的候鸟异乡人，似乎球队的主帅和球场上的指挥官之间最大的区别，就只有脑袋上的毛发数量，“……但是我相信你的判断。”  
莫德里奇从鼻腔深处发出一声短促的气声，很难说明白那其中究竟包含了怎样的复杂情绪，摇椅向他面前的地面倾斜，他试着坐起身，甚至是让出这张小房间里最舒服的椅子，毕竟那是属于齐达内的椅子——法国人弯腰轻而易举地取走了他的手机，又示意他重新躺回去，自行去屋子角落拖了一张塑料折叠椅摆下落了座。重心改变，使得将腰背完全交托给软垫的克罗地亚人甚是快活地笑出了声，急促而又真诚，悬垂在半空中的小腿相当欢快地晃荡了一个来回。  
就像是小时候在游乐园里荡秋千。  
“开始吧。”他用一种克罗地亚人习惯的、绝对不会有任何抵触心理却不容置疑的强硬口吻指示道，“都快一年不见了，让我好好看看你。”  
听上去就像是在说，卢卡，下半场开始后十分钟你的站位要前提十米，向前，向前，向前，给对方的防线施加压力，不要担心被打身后，不过就是反抢回来而已，没什么了不起。多尝试几次，我们能赢。然而法国人所做的，和足球比赛并没有太多的关系，用笃定的口吻要求莫德里奇保持放松躺好别动之后，齐达内只是凑近了，用温暖的指腹反复摩挲着他的中场球员左眉骨上方那道浅淡的、几乎融入到皮肤褶皱中的新伤痕，直到卢卡大睁着眼睛挑起眼梢，对这种不明所以的行为发出无声的质问，喷吐在腕部皮肤上的气息都变得局促。  
不。他张口，没发出声音，仅仅半张着嘴，舌尖抵在上颚，以口型和眼神发出抗议，那是早已过去翻了篇的事情，用不着再为此扯上三天三夜的闲淡，克罗地亚人羞于谈论自己，尤其是好的那部分，比起勋章和荣耀他宁愿吹毛求疵以便于精益求精，本能总是先于理智，直到手背抵住教练运动外套的面料他才回过神来。齐达内还在耐心地等，他有的是耐心，而卢卡从不让他失望。  
“好孩子。听话。”法国人叫着Luka，Luka，发音与他那位在球队担任三门的次子没什么差别，使得莫德里奇双颊上浮起一丝极其可疑的红，眼神飘忽游移，偏至齐祖看不见的方向，垂下本意是阻挡和自我保护的手臂。  
“如果您需要，我可以——”有的是让手暂时用不了的法子。  
“那倒不用。”齐达内截下了话头，只是用左手虎口掐住卢卡的右手腕，意有所指地按了一下，“你不是来给我建议的。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇从喉咙深处发出意味不明的短促咕哝，精瘦的手臂上最后一丝力气也卸了下来，后脑勺碾过椅子靠背，金色的长发跟珊瑚色的面料纠缠在一起，当齐达内的手掌将略高的体温隔着训练服传递到腹部时，他不知所谓也不知所措地朝空中踢了踢腿。

“……我有时，偶尔，会到这来。”  
并不期待齐祖对此作什么回应，卢卡·莫德里奇其实有时候也只是需要一个听众，一个能完全明白他说什么、为了什么而说、潜台词是什么的听众，至于有没有回应那是其次。比起那些收费不菲的私人心理医生出于某种同质化严重的培训成果而做出的千篇一律的所谓专业建议，或者是根本无法保证其可靠程度的忏悔室中的神父，齐内丁·齐达内无疑是优质听众中处于第一梯队前列的人选。更何况在说话时，齐祖的手掌并未离开他的腹部，用一种极其轻缓柔和的手法顺时针抚摸按摩着那几块从皮肤下突兀出棱角的方形肌肉，齐达内仿佛正在帮他的球员做魔鬼加练之后的恢复理疗，可是只有当事双方才清楚理疗针对的受益者当是一颗感到疲累和消耗严重的心。  
“瑜伽课的冥想训练，我有时会在这里做。”他补充道，“不开灯。”  
“这就是我选择这间办公室的原因。你记得的，我们上个赛季也不是没有经历过艰难的时刻，我也会不开灯坐在这里，电话铃声都吵不到我。”  
还有更重要的原因。卢卡懒洋洋地，如同一块没有内部骨架支撑的某种特制凝胶似的，将身体的背面完全贴合在椅垫上，尽管齐祖未必真的忘记了此事，但是如果不是刻意提醒，或许在那颗光亮的脑壳深处、永远无人问津的角落中才会储藏着那段几年前发生在这间小屋里的对话。新上任的主帅说卢卡你会得金球奖，你会做成一番大事业——我会帮你的，帮助球员走向成功是我的工作。那时的卢卡·莫德里奇根本无法想象法国人描述的图景是指什么，而现在，全世界都知道了。  
法国人不厌其烦地轻揉莫德里奇的肚皮，温和的热量和力度隔着训练T传导，使得金发的小个子男人在想要进一步说明自己的烦恼之前，不自觉地轻哼出声，嘴角扬起，皮肤褶皱拉拽形成尖尖的锐角，俱乐部也好，国家队也罢，队里的理疗师可不会这么长时间地在球员的腹部停留，更何况克罗地亚人向来都有一种如小动物一般保护住内脏要害部位的奇妙本能，总有法子躲开伸向腹部的罪恶手爪；敞着肚皮听任他人动作就仿佛是那些家养的肉食宠物，虽然有獠牙，却依然在主人膝盖上温顺地躺平，半是战栗、半是期待。  
战栗于未知的被伤害的可能性。期待于未知的被善待的可能性。  
“我可不是猫。”莫德里奇抗议了，他在椅子上胡乱扭动一会儿，让摇椅小幅度地摆动起来，试图以此躲开继续接触，“肯定没人告诉您吧，我——”  
“你什么？”  
克罗地亚人呜咽了一声，像是脑中被唐突塞入能令思考回路过载短路的惊愕，将原本想要表达的话语完全抹去痕迹，齐达内并没有因为他的反应而停下手上的动作，银河战舰的主帅曲起手指，以骨节碾磨过平板紧实的胸肌，甚至敲了敲覆盖在搏动的心脏之外的皮肉，用口型说着“敲敲，敲敲，有人在家吗”；找寻到柔软的顶端之后便仿佛发现了极其有趣的事，反复逗弄着，直到他从震愕中回过神。说真的，卢卡·莫德里奇短时间内无法评估被主教练像撸猫一样揉肚皮比较糟糕，还是被他的主帅玩弄乳头到充血、能够透过训练T看到小小的凸起更糟糕（虽然从感官体验上来说两者都不赖），他意识到他再一次抬起了手臂。  
“呜。我有几次，咳，您……”  
“我知道怎么让小动物开心起来。”齐祖突然说，“你家养猫吗？我记得你不养的。你知道，公猫的肚皮上，也是有两排乳头的。但是因为太小了，所以很多新手饲主，会在第一次摸肚皮的时候，以为那是什么来着，哦对，皮肤病。皮，肤，病。”  
然后就会特意照顾那儿。  
“见鬼。我只是想说，有几次我在这里撞见了卡里姆。他就站在外面，您的战术板前发呆。”  
“我会之后找他谈谈的。现在让我们只谈你的事吧——需要我做什么，直白地说出来。”  
克罗地亚人的脸更红了，攀住齐祖的手臂，极其小声地用母语咕哝了一句什么，在齐达内进一步带着戏谑的心情说出更多荤话之前，把那只手放在了自己的大腿上。  
“欢迎您回来。”

这算什么呀。  
英年早秃的男人伸入第二根手指的时候，莫德里奇如同渴水的鱼一般弹了起来，然而他无处可去，只能让自己重新被钉回在下身格外耐心地扩张搅弄着的手指上，就连始终能给成年人带来讨喜的童趣的躺椅都成了帮凶，无论如何挣扎，看上去都像是在借着摇椅前后摇摆的机会从被主帅指奸的过程中汲取更多快感。他以双手掩面，双腿在空中乱踢，仿佛这样就可以自欺欺人，不知道响彻室内的水声的来源似的。由法国人在体表的肌肤上四处作乱而点燃的欲望最终汇集到手指尖与肉壁接触的那一点上，齐祖探索他不熟悉的议题时，总会花上些时间，直到卢卡忍无可忍地收缩穴口，以此试着将身体里的东西吞得更多。他从指缝中瞧齐达内，投去半是委屈半是埋怨的目光。  
还差一些，还差一点距离才能到。他想要的，不过是后脑勺连皮带肉都发麻的爽快感，隔着几毫米的狎弄都只会强迫他去主动索取，在平日里的莫德里奇可是几乎不会向他人主动要求什么的。  
但是对齐祖，可以安全地、无所顾忌地撒娇，索要那份来自于前辈师长的亲切和关爱。  
“别这么看我……除非你能解释，为什么？”  
法国人静静地等着他要的解释，他的得意弟子，克罗地亚历史上目前最为伟大的足球运动员，在与他约谈之前，夹着一屁股的润滑液，他试探着进入一根手指的时候，内里的软肉高热而又滑腻，粘稠的透明水液争先恐后地往外涌，莫德里奇只用鼻音做回应，或许连他自己个儿都不知道那究竟是想表达什么。  
“那……只是一点……废物利用。”察觉到抽离的意图，卢卡急忙坐起身来，然而齐祖就等在那里，小个子的克罗地亚人被顶到前列腺，顶得发噎发愣，仿佛连那颗宝贵的聪明的大脑也被这么顶飞出了脑壳。第三、第四根手指就在此时拨弄抚平入口的褶皱，没什么怜悯之情地和先前的访客一同作乱，那很显然不是齐祖想要的答案，“是个……秋天发生的小故事。我以后有机会再告诉您。”  
在午休的套房里找到润滑液，所以就用了，如同1+1=2一般的简单逻辑。齐内丁·齐达内用一种分外慈祥的目光注视着卢卡，直到他羞得连耳尖都红得透亮，眼神呆滞，从眼前的地板看到隔音的木墙板材，就是不愿意与自个儿的教练对视，还是身体里那几根手指的存在感把他从自闭的深渊里拽回来。  
“我可不打算接受这种答案。”  
“哎，就知道混不过去。”不过，糊弄师长也是做学生的特权，莫德里奇狡黠地笑起来，张开双臂环抱住法国人的脖子，“我得好好想想，这可是个很长的故事。”

大概是空调坏了吧。通风系统也坏了。不，基地整个都停电了也说不定。将各种烦恼强横地踹开，霸占了克罗地亚人的大脑的，只剩下炙热的触感，比春季极易爆燃的山火还要霸道难缠的情欲使得嘴唇都干裂起皮，他习惯性地伸舌头去舔，迷迷糊糊又极为明确地伏下上身，去齐祖的肩颈处搜寻嗅闻他不感到陌生的，能使紧绷的精神彻底放松的气味。他被自己职业生涯中极为敬仰的前辈和师长抱住腰，骑在那根格外精神的阴茎上，跪在躺椅两侧的大腿抖得厉害，直到他觉得自己再也吃不下，才抬起已经被泪水彻底糊满的眼睛去寻求帮助。  
太热了，也太出格了——这样的想法出现不过一秒，施加在腰胯处的力道就使得被完完全全填满的充实感再上一层，被撕裂的错觉消去之后，被肥厚的柱头鼓捣在最人发疯失控的腺体上的愉悦便催促他，再动一动，再动一动。莫德里奇把手掌下的训练服抓得皱成一团，脑袋向后方仰过去，金色长发早已不再从容整齐，凌乱地向各个方向支棱着短簇，他感到后脑勺有只手掌扶上来。  
“呼。”  
被诡异的安心感所鼓励，他试着大腿和腰腹一齐施力，使摇椅大幅度地前后晃动，猝不及防地被一阵快速且节奏上没什么规律可寻的抽插顶弄彻底夺走了气力，即便勉强绞紧早已为这份快感敞开大门的肠肉控制局面，也只是使得包裹着橡胶制品的客人感受到主人家过分的热情，而遵循本能向更深处探索罢了。  
“请别。”他隐隐约约有一种不好的预感，只是并不知道那所谓的不好的事究竟是什么，只是本能地会这么觉得，“会……会变得……很奇怪……很陌生……”  
很一发不可收拾。  
齐达内叹了口气，轻慢地拈起手下一绺金色的卷发，在手指尖绕了好几圈，再看着这些发丝恢复原状，揽住失去力气只能趴在他身上的小个子克罗地亚人，年轻人（至少以齐祖的标准来算是这样）眼睛里又泛出湿润的光泽，在那双瞳孔中齐达内能捕捉到一丝极其罕见的慌乱和失措，他那根湿漉漉地吐着前液的阴茎硬邦邦地戳在齐祖的腹肌上，莫德里奇又想抬起身子，被一个大大的拥抱制止了。  
“没事。我的职责就是替你们收拾局面，全都交给我。你别担心。”莫德里奇能听见法国人在这种情境下依然平静的低语，只是断句间歇的喘气透露出教练先生的忍耐和克制，他只能微微点头表示同意，在下一刻就被深沉而大力的顶撞惊得叫嚷起来。酥痒的潮水一波一波拍在额前叶上，他毫无抵抗的手段，只能任由身心都被师长带上极其愉悦的巅峰。

“我在想一件事。”  
高潮后的人总会陷入一种奇妙而又欢悦的懒洋洋的情绪中，很容易诞生各种奇思妙想，齐祖把安全套打好结扔进垃圾袋打好包之后，卢卡·莫德里奇还赖在那张躺椅上，仿佛他才是这间屋子的合法主人似的。不过齐达内并不以此为忤，更何况帮助弟子放松精神，本就是教练的职责所在，在教程的最后进行程度较轻的心理疏导也是人之常情。  
“别在意弄脏椅子的事，只是一把椅子罢了。俱乐部这点钱还是有的。”  
卢卡惊愕而又不出意外地瞅了瞅重新在一旁的椅子上坐下，十指交叉若有所思看着他的法国人，最后还是哑然失笑。  
“您知道，您真是……”  
“我当然知道。和你深信自己是最棒的一样的程度——不，比你还要强一点儿才对。”  
莫德里奇抓了抓被汗水打湿变成深色的金发，格外舒服地而又慵懒地伸了个懒腰，“您一开始说……说什么礼物来着？”  
齐内丁·齐达内露出了他标志性的，意味深长的微笑。  
“你听说过mahjong吗？”

 

END


End file.
